Three simple words
by LoXi
Summary: Short story/ Toutes les conneries que j'avais pu faire dans le passé revenaient s'accrocher à moi avec tant de force que j'en étouffai. KaoruKyo --Slash--


**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne sont pas à moi! Ce sont les petits Diru!

Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas un one shot mais ce sera court quand même, deux peut-être trois chapitres! Pas de death fic pour ceux qui en aurait peur! Seulement quelque chose de sous-entendu! Ain't afraid to die pour l'inspiration! (toujours très efficace!) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début!

* * *

_**Three simple words**_

J'ai toujours fait le con. Depuis les débuts avec le groupe, et même avant, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, les trucs bêtes à ne pas faire, je les ai toujours faits et les choses auxquelles il fallait prêter attention je les ai jetées, déchirées, oubliées. Perdu dans tant de bêtise, je n'ai pas fait le poids, alors que je croyais être le plus fort. Et j'ai eu ce que je méritais.

Vous ne comprenez pas? C'est normal. Il n'y a que moi pour pouvoir encore me comprendre.

Les faits remontent à loin. Oui, il faut remonter dans le temps, jusqu'au jour où je suis tombé amoureux. Bien sûr, à l'époque, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. C'était le genre de choses auxquelles il fallait prêter attention et que j'ai ignorées. Mais à l'époque, ça m'effrayait tant. Je le regardais et mon coeur faisait ce truc étrange dans ma poitrine, j'avais envie de lui hurler d'arrêter. C'était insupportable. Et je me suis voilé la face. J'ai cherché des explications, d'autres explications. Et je les ai surtout cherchées ailleurs. A partir de là, je ne me suis rien interdit, les petites "gâteries" des fans après les concerts, les soirées idiotes passées à me bourrer la gueule avec des gens idiots comme moi, qui se finissaient dans le lit d'idiots comme moi. Tout était bon pour empêcher mon maudit coeur de battre imbécilement en moi, tout seul, ridiculement seul.

Enfin, j'ai eu un éclair de lucidité, le jour où je suis entré sur scène devant cinq cent mille personnes qui nous acclamaient. Ce jour-là j'ai compris ce qui comptait vraiment pour moi, ce qui devait vraiment compter. Et je me suis repris. Le travail passait avant tout, j'avais envie de succès. Je suis peut-être devenu plus chiant avec les autres, plus dur. Peut-être avec Kyo étais-je un peu plus froid et distant qu'avant. Mais ce qui était certain, c'était qu'à ce moment je me trouvais moins con. Plus arrogant peut-être, mais moins idiot.

Pourtant c'est arrivé. Vous savez, ça ne prévient pas. Une visite de routine chez le généraliste, et voilà. Une deuxième au laboratoire d'analyse pour être sûr. Et c'est tout. Rien de plus. D'un seul coup, toutes mes erreurs passées me revenaient en mémoire, tous les trucs cons que j'avais pu faire. Et dans un coin de ma tête, j'ai essayé de me persuader que je le méritais.

J'étais contaminé et c'était le prix à payer pour avoir ignoré ces choses auxquelles il fallait porter du crédit. Je me croyais tellement intouchable, tellement au-dessus de tout. Je suis tellement ridicule à présent. Alors que je me croyais définitivement séparé de mon passé, le voilà qui s'accroche, après toutes ces années, après tant de temps.

Pendant la période qui suivit cette nouvelle, je ne fus plus vraiment moi-même. Peut-être la pensée que je mourrai plus tôt que les autres m'obligeait à être encore plus dur, autant avec moi-même qu'avec eux, qu'avec Kyo. Au fond, je m'en fichais un peu, de mourir avant eux, peut-être un peu trop jeune. De toute façon le groupe ne durera pas. Un groupe ça ne dure pas, ça ne renaît pas. Il n'y a qu'avec X Japan que ça marche, ce genre de choses. Et qu'aurais-je à faire une fois le groupe séparé? Une fois notre bout de chemin ensemble achevé? Je n'aurais servi de toute façon plus à rien, et je préférais cent fois mourir plutôt que de redevenir con comme je l'avais autrefois été.

C'était ainsi que je voyais les choses, et jusque là, ça ne me parraissait pas difficile à supporter. Mais c'est arrivé.

Au départ, ce n'était pourtant qu'une simple soirée, posée, simplement entre nous cinq. Ce genre de soirée qui nous sert à nous ressaisir, à nous rappeler ce qui nous lie, à déconner aussi. Et il s'est mis à danser contre moi. C'était juste un défi débile. C'était débile, et dangereux. Pour la première fois, je le voyais, le regard enflammé par le désir, ce même regard posé sur moi. Mon coeur a recommencé à faire cette chose folle et insensée de battre comme un abruti à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai tout oublié d'un seul coup, je me plongeai dans son regard, j'avais l'impression d'être étreint par son être tout entier. Dans ma tête, des pensées folles envahissaient mon esprit. Se pouvait-il qu'il ressente _ça_ pour moi? Je posai une main sur sa hanche, l'attirait un peu plus contre moi. C'était de l'instinct, un instinct de survie, j'avais l'impression que si je ne l'embrassais pas dans l'instant, j'allais en crever, tout simplement.

Et cette chose que j'avais réussi à éviter toute ma vie était là. Je me détruisais en lui, dans son regard, dans son être. C'était passionnel, dangereux. Quelque chose en moi se déchirait, et ça me faisait un tel bien. Comme si, à mesure que mon désir pour lui s'amplifiait, je me séparai pour toujours d'une partie de moi-même. Ca faisait mal, et pourtant, à l'instant, je pouvais presque en jouir, si seulement ses maudites lèvres se posaient sur les miennes, si seulement... Nos lèvres se frôlaient pourtant, il s'en serait fallu de peu. Mais je voyais soudain trop de choses en lui, de la passion, du désir, et puis quelque chose de triste aussi. Lentement, son regard me faisait reprendre pied. Tandis que je ré atterrissais et que la distance entre nous redevenait habituelle jusqu'à en devenir presque supportable, je compris que j'étais dangereux.

Lentement et sûrement, ce fait s'imposa à moi comme une évidence. Qu'il se passe encore une fois quelque chose comme ça, et je risquais de le tuer, tout simplement. L'idée m'effleura l'esprit un instant, et je l'imaginai un instant ne plus exister. Je le regardai alors qu'il parlai tranquillement avec Die, tandis qu'une peur sans nom s'emparait de moi. J'avais froid soudain, c'était insupportable. Il croisa mon regard et me sourit un peu faiblement. Son sourire était ce qui avait motivé toute ma vie. C'est lui ma vie. Ce n'est pas le groupe, ce n'est pas l'argent. C'est lui. C'était égoïste et pourtant si évident. "Kaoru, tu pleures..." Je ne l'avais pas vu approcher, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que je pleurai. Je me suis levé, peut-être un peu brusquement. Je ne lui ai même pas répondu, et je suis sorti de l'appartement. J'étouffai.


End file.
